Dragon Heart
by Jayden7294
Summary: Lily Potter makes a slight mistake during her protection ritual for Harry... Dumbledore isn't happy at all. What happen when Harry comes back and meets his soulmate?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belong to Joanne Rowling, How To Train Your Dragon belong to Dreamworks, and anything else you may recognize isn't mine either. I inspired myself from other books, movies and fanfictions.

Warning: Dumbledore, Weasley and Granger bashing, same sex relationships. If these does not suit you, there's plenty of other stories to read. _**SPOILERS ALERT ON HP AND HTTYD SERIES**__**!**_ Thank you!

* * *

**Prologue**

James Potter was making his 8 months old son, Harry, laugh by conjuring sparks out of his wand. His wife, Lily, was studying upstairs to have her Charms Mastery.

It was 8:30 o' clock, and Lily had made her way downstairs. Smiling warmly at the sweet scene before her eyes, she approached her boys.

"James, it's passed Harry's bedtime."

Looking up, her husband smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, Lily Flower. I'll go put him to bed." Then, winking at her, he added "Maybe afterwards we could share a long, warm bath together?"

Lily couldn't help it. She laughed. Her voice flooded by amusement, she replied "Maybe, maybe not. It'll depend on your abilities to put Harry to bed!"

James laugh fondly. Picking Harry up, he hadn't made two steps towards the stairs that a bright, green light shined through their front door and the windows. Looking outside, James paled. Giving Harry a last hug, and kiss he quickly gave him to Lily, kissed her and said "Lily, take Harry and run, it's Him. I'll hold him back!"

Lily ran upstairs, locking the nursery door with everything she could. The most powerful locking spells, furniture, you name it. She knew herself to be stuck. She knew she would die. She just needed to buy herself time. Putting Harry in his crib, she rolled the carpet on one side, and quickly drew a runic ritual circle. She knew that to activate it she would have to die, and an attempt murderer would have to be done on her son. She made runes to send him to a safe place, as well as a time protection rune, that would protect him until the age of 17. Putting the carpet back on, like if she hadn't done anything. Turning to Harry, she told him how much she loved him.

Hearing James' body hit the floor, and Voldemort slowly climbing the stairs, she knew what she had to do. And she hated it.

Turning her back to Harry when the door burst open, Lily begged for her son's life to be spared, and hers to be taken instead.

Her last thoughts were that at least, her sweet son would be safe. Then, her body hit the ground, and Voldemort turned his wand to the now crying child. He pronounced the Killing Curse for the third time that evening.

The runes made the spell rebound to its caster, leaving only the Sowilo rune on the poor boy's forehead.

Then, the boy disappeared, exactly at the same time that Voldemort's body was destroyed.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore arrived, intending on making Harry Potter a great celebrity, to heighten his own fame, which was slowly fading.

He was more than displeased to see that _that girl_ hadn't even wrote the time protection rune properly. Instead, she had wrote a time travelling rune. He would still make a celebrity out of Harry Potter. But he would find a way to bring him back.

* * *

On a small island called Berk, in 1894 BC, in the middle of the village, a small child appeared, crying. The rune Sowilo was carved into his forehead. The island Chiefs, Stoick and Valka, got there after a crowd had formed.

Seeing as the child clearly was abandoned, and that they could have a child, the Chiefs decided to adopt the small boy, that they named Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third.

* * *

_To be continued… _


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: See the Prologue.

Warning: See the Prologue.

_**Reviews**_

_**zero fullbuster:** **I really do not know how many chapters there will be, but I do try my best. Glad if you love it!**_

_**Sakura Lisel:** **Yes, everyone knows one another on Berk, since it is a small island. But they do not know if the child had slept there the whole night before starting to cry, so the culprit could be long gone. Sorry if it caused confusion.**_

"Regular Speech"

'Thoughts'

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_1879 BC, Berk_

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III never was an average child. For example, he was scrawny, less strong and tall than the other Vikings, and had a really weird luck.

Define : Weird luck.

Bad luck, because always find himself in trouble no matters what he does;

Good luck, because he never is badly injured/never dies.

No, but seriously. What other Viking had a luck as fucked up as his?

He also was the blacksmith's apprentice. He could barely do the job. Too small. Too weak. Too talkative. But Gobber was nice. He had patience, but when it had run off, instead of lashing out randomly with anger, he was lashing out with sass. Some villagers even called him Heir Of Loki's Silver Tongue. Was Hiccup often the victim of said Silver Tongue? Yes. Did he deserve it most of the time? Absolutely.

But what made him even different than the other kids, was that Hiccup was Loki Gifted, meaning Loki himself saw in Hiccup someone that reminded him of himself, and had thought that he could trust Hiccup with such power. Of course, since that was discovered, Hiccup worshipped Loki.

And of course, Hiccup was putting himself in deep trouble. Why, you may ask?

He befriended a dragon.

And not any dragon. A Night Fury.

_Obviously_.

Said dragon just saved his life, about a week ago. Making him lose his left leg in the process, but, hey, better lose his leg than his life, right?

* * *

_1__990, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Albus Dumbledore was pacing in his office. Next year, Harry Potter is supposed to come to Hogwarts. And Albus still hadn't found him! He didn't even know in which century the boy was, let alone the precise year!

No. He would need rituals. Time rituals. And people willing to sacrifice themselves to find the Boy-Who-Lived. Yes. And if nobody wants to, he'll just use a small dose of a subjective potion, to force them to agree with him.

Sitting back down on his chair, Albus started to write to the people he knew would help, or would with the smallest dose of potion.

'It's got to work,' he thought to himself. 'Otherwise, I will be in deep trouble. My fame will almost completely fade, it already started. I won't have that many followers anymore, except the Elders, and the _world_ will blame me for losing that damn _boy_!'

* * *

_1876 BC, Dragon Edge Island_

Who would've thought that Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, the small scrawny boy, would become an handsome young man?

His deep brown hair, which always was sticking out of every direction, grew a little bit. He now was tall for his age, 6'3, and had gained a little bit of muscle during the last three years. Of course, when you passed your time riding a dragon, a few hours a day, you couldn't stay scrawny.

He'd lost the last piece of the baby fat that was still in his face, and even started to have a beard! But he preferred to shave. It was more attractive than duvet or a full beard, he thought.

Hiccup had made progress in the art of blacksmithing. He could now build whatever they needed or wanted.

Speaking of which, Hiccup currently was working on a new sword. He wanted it to become aflame. Could be useful, or, at the very least, interesting and surprising in battles.

Thanks to Gothi, Berk's Elder ("The old hag!"), he now was able to read and use runes. They were powerful. Easy to do. And they helped him a lot to control his Gift.

Suddenly, an explosion was heard outside the forge. One he arrived outside, Hiccup sighted, half of annoyance, half of hopelessness. The twins exploded another part of the forest. And who has to deal with it? Yes! You guessed it! _Hiccup __H__orrendous Haddock the Third_!

* * *

_1991, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Albus Dumbledore was sat at the middle of the Head Table, in the Great Hall. Usually, watching the Sorting Ceremony pleased him, but this year, he was nervous. For a good reason, mind you!

He still hadn't found Harry Potter, and his rituals had killed many people. When everyone will realize that the Chosen One is not at Hogwarts, they will do an investigation.

A nervousness' sweat drop made its way down Albus temple.

He _was_ in deep, _deep_, _**deep**_ trouble.

Did he mention that he was in deep trouble?

* * *

_1874 BC, Unknown Location_

Hiccup could barely believe it. He just found his mum! His sweet, long lost, believed-to-be-dead mum!

And she wasn't boring either. She was a dragon tamer! If he wasn't adopted, Hiccup would say his own passion came from her. For once in his life, Hiccup was glad he had that damned scar on his forehead, because it made his mum able to recognize him even if he had grown up an awful lot.

* * *

_1994, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_YES!_ He _had_ it! _THE _solution. The Triwizard tournament! He would make Harry Potter participate by force, and the boy would appear at Hogwarts!

Albus mentally kicked himself for not thinking about it before. How could _he _be so stupid?

He didn't know it, but truthfully, he always had been stupid. He just was manipulative.

* * *

Albus watched with sick satisfaction as the names got out of the Goblet of Fire. He had put Harry's name in it as a fourth school, so it was sure he would be selected.

Just to make sure nobody noticed his little game, after the third name got out, he started his speech, interrupting himself exactly at the right time.

Grabbing the paper by 'automatism', Albus read "Harry Potter."

He had to restrain himself from smiling. Nobody ever saw through his carefully laid plans. And nobody saw anything of his manipulations. The boy _would_ participate. And technically, he wouldn't be able to be blamed for the boy's absence, since he was 'hiding himself well'.

* * *

_1873 BC, Berk_

Hiccup has been Chief for about a year, now. He missed his father, but knew he was doing well. But… Maybe not so well. Berk was full of dragons, they were everywhere. There was no longer any place for human beings... What to do, then? One answer.

Moving time!

* * *

Hiccup was surprised when Toothless fell in love. But he was glad he did, the Night Fury sure deserved it. Hiccup tried to help him in his date, but the _stupid dragon_ just couldn't read his signals.

'Oh, Gods. I think he traumatized her. Poor Light Fury.' he thought, while looking at Toothless using his wings to hide his body, popping his head out, then back in.

'Yep, he did.', he thought, has the Light Fury hit Toothless on the head with her front paw.

The poor girl, she looked like she wanted to fly away, and Toothless was, _obviously_, blind to that fact.

* * *

The next morning, while Toothless and Hiccup were flying around New Berk to make sure everyone was installing themselves well, a portal opened right before them, and they were engulfed by it before they could even register what had happened. Hiccup could hear his friends and his mum yelling his name, trying to rescue them, but it was too late.

* * *

The last thing Hiccup could see before losing consciousness, was Toothless wrapping his wings around him.

* * *

_1994, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

It was three days before the first task, and Harry Potter still hadn't showed up. Albus was getting worried that his plan wouldn't work.

Then, above Hogwarts grounds, a portal opened, and what looked like a dragon wrapped around something appeared. It fell on the ground, but didn't seem too hurt. The beast obviously was unconscious. Thank Merlin! He really didn't want any child hurt in front of him, otherwise he would be forced to act as if he cared about the brats. He needed the Dragon Tamers there immediately.

Once Charlie Weasley and two other Dragon Tamers were there, the Dragon started to stir. Charlie slowly approached it, in a submissive position, but wand in his hand.

When the dragon growled softly, but in a clear warning, Charlie stopped. He stayed still, and watched the dragon for a sign of approval, for him to approach again.

But the dragon bared its teeth, and Charlie took a step back, not wanting to provoke it further.

Seeing that the man didn't want to rush it, nor hurt it, the beast opened its wings, to show to everyone what it was protecting, obviously wanting some help.

A young man was laying there, held in the dragon's paws. He wore what looked like a Dragon Scales armour, clearly using the dragon's fallen scales. The mask covering his face was of the same material. In the slits of the mask, you could see that his eyes were closed. His left leg was replaced by a peg leg, starting from right below the knee. On his legs he had weapons. A dagger, another metal thing that nobody recognized, and on his back, a shield, hiding an axe.

Everyone gasped. It was, clearly, a Viking.

* * *

Hiccup opened his eyes, feeling wrapped in something that he recognized as Toothless' paws. When his vision finally focused after a few blinks, he saw a redhead a few steps from him, and a crowd of people behind him.

He heard everyone gasp.

Hiccup made a move to sit up, and Toothless let him. He felt dizzy. Hearing yet another gasp (He was getting annoyed. Had they never seen a Viking sitting up after being unconscious? Come on!), Hiccup tried to get the dizziness to go away. He felt Toothless get up as well, and growl at something. Probably someone.

Turning his head, Hiccup saw that the redhead had tried to approach them.

"Toothless, it's fine. Let him come. He probably just want to check on us."

Hearing Toothless stop growling, Hiccup greeted the man with a wave of his hand.

* * *

Charlie couldn't believe it. There was a Viking there! It was clear that he accidentally time travelled, but what fascinated him, was that he was able to tame, no, befriend a dragon, it was extraordinary!

Seeing the man's eyes opening, then blink a few times, he heard the surprised gasps of the crowd behind him. Then, the boy tried to sit up. The dragon let him, but it was clear that he felt dizzy. So Charlie approached again.

He, however, stopped when he heard the dragon growl, and saw him get on his paws in a defensive manner around the man. Said man turned his head slightly in Charlie's direction, and weakly spoke up.

"Tannlaust, það er fínt. Láttu hann koma. Hann vill líklega bara kíkja á okkur." When the dragon stop growling, the man gave Charlie a small wave.

That man clearly spoke Old Norse. But what surprised him, was that he had addressed the dragon, not him. The dragon stopped growling. That dragon listened to what the Viking said was remarkable.

Seeing as the dragon let him approach, Charlie supported the man's shoulders. It was clear that he felt weak, but, for what he knew about Vikings, he probably was trying to get back on his feet as quickly as possible, in case of a possible battle.

The man looked up at him, and Charlie felt like his insides were full of butterflies. That Viking's eyes were so gorgeous!

"You should take your helmet off, cold air should make you feel better." said Charlie. Since he knew there was a language barrier, he imitated the action of taking a helmet off of his own head.

The man seemed to understand, because he took it off. Charlie's breath caught in his throat. That guy's a natural beauty! He had a scar on his chin, and one on his forehead, which he couldn't see clearly, and his deep brown hair stuck out everywhere, except for two small braids on the right side of his head.

When Charlie finally felt like his lungs could function again, he pointed to himself, and said his name. Understanding, the Viking tried to pronounce the name properly. Took him a few tries, but he managed it.

He then pointed to himself, and said one word. One name. "Hiksti."

* * *

_To be continued…_

* * *

_**Author note**_

_**Look, I know Hiccup and the others speaks Old Norse, but I made my research, and the language that is the most like Old Norse is Iceland's language. So, using Google Translate, everything that is supposed to be Old Norse will be Modern Iceland. Berk is supposed to be situated near actual Scotland, and Vikings going and bringing their everything. However, it makes sense that Hiccup disappear on New Berk, but reappear at Hogwarts. Centuries have filled the lands, making the islands bigger, and also, water retired. So, he just happen to appear at the same place he disappeared at. Almost.**_

_**For the pairings, it's already decided. Sorry, I'm not a big fan of Hicstrid.**_

_**I'll update when I can, but I don't think it's going to be regular. I'll work on it, but I can't make any promises.**_

_**Also, English isn't my first language. I'm quite fluent, but I still have a hard time sometimes. So, I'm really sorry if my spelling isn't the best, or if I made some pretty bad errors. If you leave reviews, I'll read them, and try to answer them in the beginning of every chapters. Thanks!**_


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See the Prologue.

Warning: See the Prologue.

_**Reviews**_

_**SkylerHollow:**__** No. This, actually, takes place IN the third movie. They just got to the island, they were chasing the Hidden World, but they were taken before that.**_

_**Author note**_

_**I really am sorry, I have trouble with the formatting. For some reason, it's fine when I post it, then when I go to read it to check everything's fine, things go to hell.**_

"Regular Speech"

'Thoughts'

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_1994, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Hiccup's been in the Healing Chambers for two days, now. Toothless refusing to leave his side, the people living in the Big Stone House (Why did they never think about doing houses out of stone?! They would've lasted so much longer!) were forced to accommodate themselves. The Healer was a real pain in the leg. She wouldn't even let him get up! That was ludicrous. He was _**fine**_.

The redhead, Charlie, seemed to be really concerned about him, and didn't want him to walk by himself. He had to accept his support. _A-nnoy-ing_. It has been six years since his leg had been cut, he was fine, now!

And apparently, tomorrow, he would have to compete in a dangerous contest, if the translation spell they had put on him worked properly. Since they had seen the scar on his forehead, most of them insisted to call him 'Harry'. He wasn't that Harry guy! You've got the wrong name, there. He had told them, and the only ones that respected his wish were Charlie, a old lady called Minnie (He couldn't remember her full name, so she let him call her that), an old but tiny man named Flitwick, and the Healer, Poppy, she was called.

The only thing that would cheer Hiccup up, was the students that came to see him. These boys were… Wow!

Hiccup had known he liked boys for a few years, now. And honestly, he didn't keep himself from looking at their butts whenever he could. Daaaaamn! Fishlegs, Tuffnutt, and Hiccup's cousin, Snotlout, weren't bad on the eyes, but nowhere near Daggur's butt, nor the guys that surrounded Mala... But nobody looked good enough to mach Charlie's backside. (Just, don't tell Charlie that. Please.)

'They're so hooooot...' thought Hiccup, almost melting in his bed, looking at a few students that came to see Poppy to treat a cold.

One of them had blonde hair, seemed unsure of himself, but he was a catch, with his round face…

Another one was a boy a little younger than Hiccup himself. He had thick brows, and seemed to be frowning a lot. He was quite fit, and it was clear that he was living in northern regions. Could've been a Viking.

It was the latter that truly catched Hiccup's attention. But way too soon for Hiccup's taste, his nice muscles and behind's view was ended as he exited the Healing Chamber.

* * *

Finally! Outta there!… to fight.

There's something wrong in this place. You free someone from the Healing Chambers, and you send them into a Contest that risk to kill you. Very. Smart. Not really, that was sarcasm.

Then, Hiccup learn that they have to do the most foolish task ever: steal an egg from a dragon. A nesting mother. These people have a death wish, Hiccup's almost completely sure of it.

He was the last one in the tent, and the translating spell had worn off. 'Great. Now, I won't be able to understands what the judges will be telling me.' he thought.

Sure enough… "Harry Potter!"

Were they joking? He told them it wasn't his name! No way he was going out there if they didn't call for _him_.

It took them three more tries before they realized what was wrong. They're really stupid. Or stubborn. Or maybe both. It's hard to tell.

"Hiccup Haddock!..."

Walking out of the Champions' tent, Hiccup went into the den.

* * *

Charlie's been looking at the Champions during the task, to make sure the dragons didn't kill the students. The worst, meanest and most dangerous of them fell… On his beautiful Viking. Of course.

Wait... His? Since when did he think that? He only knew the guy for two, almost three days, for Goodness' sake!...

As they had just secured the Horntail into the pit, next to her eggs, the last contestant was called.

"Harry Potter!"

"..."

'Mistake.' he thought.

They called the wrong name three more times. If _**that**_ didn't convince them he didn't go by that name, Hiksti would have a even harder time getting the message across.

Bagman looked annoyed, uncomfortable, and embarrassed. "Hiksti Haddock!..."

Charlie watched nervously as Hiksti entered the Den. He walked with confidence, as if it was an every day thing. Seeing as he had befriended a dragon and was a Viking... It probably was. He still was nervous as hell, though.

He paused when he saw the dragon. And seemed angry. He approached her fearlessly. Everyone gasped, and started to whisper.

"Does he think that because he was raised a Viking that that dragon won't hesitate to kill him?"

"Is he crazy? He'll get killed for sure!"

"Idiot."

Charlie saw Hiksti take in his hand the strange metal thing that rested on his leg. He opened it… To reveal a sword in fire. He made wide, slow circle motions in around himself, capturing the dragon's and crowd's attention.

Everyone went quiet.

Then, Hiksti closed the blade, which stopped the fire, and turned it. Turning a low circle at his feet, a gas of some sort got out, and after shielding his face with his arm, let a spark explode the gas. _**( A.N.: **__**!SPOILERS!**_ _**Just so you know, Hiccup just did the same thing he did in HTTYD 2, when he was put to the ground by Jumper, just before his mother recognized him. **__**!SPOILERS!**__**)**_

The dragon didn't know where to put herself anymore. Then, Hiksti did what everyone thought of as having a death wish. He extended his hand to the dragon, not touching her, turning his head away and closing his eyes.

The most dangerous dragon they currently had… touched the hand with her nose, accepting him.

Not a single whisper could be heard from the bleachers. They just could not believe it.

Hiksti pat her for a few minutes, then scratched her under the chin, and she fell to the ground, not unconscious, but in a state of such a pure pleasure, she didn't really notice things around her.

'He's got a knack with dragons. That's for sure.' thought Charlie, amazed. He also noticed that the judges were wide-eyed.

Slowly, Hiksti approached the nest, always staying in the mother's sight. He took the golden egg, and brought it to her, as if asking permission to take it. She sniffed it, let out a small growl, and slightly turned her head.

"Takk, fegurð. Ég skal sjá vel um það."

Hiksti walked to the Judges' table, and offered them the golden egg.

"Oh, no, you have to keep it." said Dumblebore.

But Hiksti just looked at him, clearly not understanding. Dumbledore understood that the translation spell had worn off, but he didn't feel like casting it again. The boy would have to learn English.

However, Karkaroff didn't seem of that opinion. Being from a country were Vikings once resided, he had learnt Old Norse, since he came from a Ancient Pureblood family. And so, he translated for Hiksti.

"He says 'Thank you'" Karkaroff told everyone. "However, I find it funny that his name means 'Hiccup'..."

The other judges swirled around so fast their necks almost broke. They looked at him in disbelief.

"Well, yes! In his time, parents thought that an horrible name would scare away Trolls and other kinds of monsters. His is definitely not the worst, by the way." Karkaroff tried to explain with a small smile.

"..."

No comments were made on that matter.

* * *

"Keep the egg, and you greatly impressed us with the Dragon. Congratulations. Stay for your results." said Karkaroff.

Hiccup backed up a little, to see the judges give him their reviews.

Karkaroff gave him a eight, Olympe gave him a ten, Bagman, a ten, and Dumbledore, a nine. Oh, well.

Getting out of the Den, Hiccup went to Poppy.

She started to fret over him, speaking really fast, in that other language he did not know. The other champions looked injured, but pitying him for the attention he was receiving.

* * *

_**Author note**_

_**Hey Guys!**_

"_**Thanks, Beauty. I'll take good care of it." was what Hiccup said.**_

_**I do not know when I will post the next chapter, so please, be patient. I will try to write more, but I cannot promise anything. Writing is hard, and I have a life outside of this. Please, stop writing in the reviews "Write more", "Uptade soon", or other things like this I saw. I don't work well under pressure, and I write this for pleasure. I don't want to be forced to write. And, I know my chapters are small, but I do what I can. I have the story going strong in my head, but it goes too fast for me to write down, or I don't always have something to write it with. So please, be **__**patient**__**.**_

_**Thank you!**_


End file.
